


Chips, Guac, and Eggrolls

by GreenHeadedTanager37



Category: GOT7
Genre: Arguing, Body Image, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Food, I Love GOT7, Insecurity, Married Couple, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenHeadedTanager37/pseuds/GreenHeadedTanager37
Summary: Insecurities are something everyone deals with, especially around physical appearance. It can be a great help for a significant other to build you up. But what about when you're pregnant and he seems to have forgotten about you?Aka, you're about to pop and Jaebum has been busy working only to come home to your mood swings
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Chips, Guac, and Eggrolls

As soon as Jaebum got home, he seemed to instinctively know that something was wrong. Maybe it was in the way you stalked around the house doing chores in a simmering silence. Or how, with the former, you didn't come prancing the moment he came in the door, like his little wife should. You rolled your eyes at the thought.

You had been stewing. Most of the day, and some of the day before, you had been stewing. Ruminating in thoughts and theories. And whether your husband wanted to or not, he was probably going to hear those thoughts sometime tonight, because you were about to burst. In more ways than one.

It had started when Jaebum had missed an ultrasound. You had told him it was fine, he had to work, you understood. But then it happened again. And again. By the fourth time, you were beginning to have second thoughts. 

It wasn't that he couldn't miss a few things, he was busy with work, anyone would miss a few doctors visits. But he had just always been so involved. Ever since you showed him the positive pregnancy test, he had been so focused on making sure that he was doing enough, and doing it right. That you would both have the best for your baby.

You knew he cared about the baby. And truthfully, the baby would be fine regardless of whether or not Jaebum came to every appointment.

The only person that wasn't completely fine was, well, you.

Thus, you were the one prowling around the laundry room when your confused husband knocked on the open door.

"Y/n?"

You pulled an armful of clothes out of the dryer and dumped them in a basket. Picking it up and holding it on your hip so it wouldn't squish your stomach, you breezed past him towards the bedroom without a word. But you did get a glimpse of him out of the corner of your eye. He was wearing a black band t-shirt, coat still folded over his arm. For reason it irked you how his overgrown mullet poked into his utterly bewildered eyes. He looked like he wanted to grab your hand, but had some crude form of understanding that you were a prego-volcano that could erupt if he did so.

You continued to ignore him as he called your name again and you banged your way into the bedroom, dropping the basket next to the dresser. You were actively focusing on folding the items and putting them away as he hung up his coat and entered the room. His presence felt heavy, standing a little behind you and watching silently as you frowned at each piece of clothing that you picked up.

"Hey babe," he said at length, your skin prickling at the break of the stiff silence, "You wanna tell me what I did?"

"No." You answered quickly.

"Then how can I fix it?"

"Oh," half hating how passive aggressive you sounded, but half satisfied by it, "I guess you'll just have to use your brain."

He fell silent again and you cursed mentally. Why could you never get a rise out of him lately? He always used to have such a short fuse. Did he just not even care? There was some measure of actual anxiousness to your thoughts, but you ignored it, masking it over with more frustration.

You dropped the pair of pants you were holding -they didn't fit anymore anyway- and turned around with your hands on your hips.

"What, are you not even going to guess?"

You could see the defensiveness in his eyes growing, and you kept on.

"I'm here by myself trying to get chores done and keep appointments and you're always working late at your stupid job, or even just hanging out with those friends of yours until who knows why when!"

That hit a chord and he stiffened, a stinging retort on the tip of his tongue. But then all of the sudden, just before it came, he deflated, and shook his head slightly, looking away.

You felt your breathing speeding up. What if he really didn't care anymore? It was a crazily unlikely circumstance, but what would you do without him, pregnant, and alone in a country that you weren't even native to? A spike of unease went straight through your gut.

"Why don't you guess what's wrong? Is it not worth it? Do you know how hard things have been lately?!"

You were yelling now, mostly nonsense, but you couldn't seem to bring yourself to care. He flinched at your tone, but kept his eyes trained on the floor, which for some reason, made you even angrier.

"Don't ignore me! Look me in the eyes when I'm talking!"

You shouldn't have even been that mad about that. Culturally, it was respectful for him to look away, some form of submission. But you were an angry, American born woman and you needed to know that he was paying attention.

He did look up, and his eyes were softer now, "Honey, please calm down, stress isn't good for the baby."

"I don't care about the baby!!"

You realized that had been a step too far when you saw the look of shock on his face. The way eyes widened and his head pulled back the tiniest bit as his jaw slackened.

"No," you shook your head, folding your arms, "That's not what I meant. I just, I don't want to care about anyone else right now. I want to care about me."

Your cheeks were suddenly burning up in a hot flush and you hugged yourself tighter.

"And don't tell me to calm down." You sniffed, voice thick, "I want to be mad."

There was a silence as you gripped your sides and looked at the floor. He stepped closer and you closed your eyes, tears escaping down your cheeks as he approached.

"Baby," he said softly, "it's alright," his arms came around you gingerly, uncertain if he would be rejected, "You can be mad."

You sobbed against his chest, hands coming up to fist into his shirt, "But I don't want to be mad. I'm mad all the time."

"It's okay."

"No it's not, it's stupid."

He sighed and you could hear the smile in his voice, "Okay."

"And it's not fair to you."

"You're right."

"Stop agreeing with me in that pacifying tone of voice!"

He frowned, tone changing, "No."

Laugh-crying, you shoved him weakly. He just chuckled softly and held you tighter, "I'm sorry. But you're cute when you're mad sometimes."

"...No I'm not," you said, suddenly sobbing, "I'm not cute, I'm f- frumpy. And fat."

"Hey," he said, voice more serious, "You're not fat and frumpy."

"Yes I am." You whined, "You're just being nice."

"Look at me." He pulled you back by the shoulders, "Didn't the doctor tell you to gain some weight? You're just the way you should be, you're beautiful."

You still rubbed at one puffy eye, looking up into his face, "Really? Do you actually think so?"

His face softened as his eyebrows pinched together, his shoulders rounding, "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? You're gorgeous."

That started you crying again. He hugged you and rubbed your back soothingly. His quiet humming filled the room as he swayed back and forth. After you had calmed somewhat, you swallowed and rested your head on his sturdy chest.

"Hey babe?"

He stopped rocking and you felt his chin touch your hair, breath tickling, "Yeah?"

You looked down and he slowly began moving again, waiting for your answer. When it didn't come, he asked, "Are you thinking about looking fat again?"

"No."

"Good." He said, "Now what do you want?"

"Chips and guacamole." You said looking up at him intently, "And egg rolls."

He grinned, "I think that's something that I can fix."

Just then, the tiny baby inside you moved and you caught your breath, then instinctively smiled, looking down, "Excuse you."

Jaebum chuckled at your swollen stomach and his hands came around it gently, "You should learn not to interrupt when your parents are talking."

You gaze slowly drifted up to his face, a wonderful, caring expression over his features as he spoke to your unborn child. He cared. So much. How could you been so mean to him? Besides the child, he was the only thing you had. What if you lost him because you were such an explosive wreck?

Before you knew it, tears were rolling down your cheeks for the umpteenth time. Jaebum's eyes flicked up at a sniffle, and then widened when you looked back with a scrunched face and quivering lip.

"What- what's wrong?" He exclaimed, caught off guard.

You wanted to answer, and tell him everything that had been bothering you, but instead you burst into sobs. He stared at you in befuddlement and you just dropped your face into your hands.

"I'm sorry for getting so mad, I didn't mean what I said." you blubbered, "I'm just worried."

"About what?"

"Just, everything." You let out, "and, that you don't think about me anymore. Because you're too busy working, and then thinking about the baby, and I'm just a baby c- carrier."

He leaned over to the nightstand to grab a tissue, then handed it to you and walked backwards to lead you over to the bed, "Here, let's get you off your feet."

You sat on the edge of the mattress next to him, blowing your nose and wiping your eyes, "I'm scared that you're going to forget about me."

"I'm not going to forget about you," he said, a light teasing tone in his voice, "How could I?"

You sniffed and smiled a little, "I guess you can't when I'm like this. But, I just, I don't feel like I'm doing as good of a job for you since I got pregnant. I'm not as pretty, or trim, or happy, or, helpful or... I just don't want you to, I don't know, take me for granted or something."

His hand that had been rubbing your shoulder tightened a little and he waited for you to finish and look up at him. His eyes were serious, almost stern as he spoke.

"I'm not ignoring you Y/n. Nor am I taking you for granted or forgetting about you. I'm just not worried, because I know everything is alright, and you're doing great, and you're going to be a wonderful mother when this is over. I know you're stressed, and a little hormonal right now, so just try your best to relax, and I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"

You nodded. You already knew these things really, but hearing him say them so sweetly was more comforting than you could say.

Jaebum moved your hair behind your back, "You're amazing, and I love you, and I've never been more proud of you than I am right now."

He pecked you on the lips and gave that one sided smile, "Now, you must be exhausted, so lay down or watch some TV, and I'll go get that food, okay?"

He grunted as he stood up, and you watched his back as he went out the bedroom door, "Okay."

You heard him getting his coat and putting on his shoes, and he called, "Chips, guac, and eggrolls, right?"

"Mhm! Oh, and a Dr. Pepper!"

"And a Dr. Pepper."

You sat back in bed and felt for the TV remote, realizing that you still had a smile on your face. You may be a total mess of hormones and prego-volcano, but at least you had him to help you through it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all~ How are you lovelies? I hope you're all taking care of yourselves. Sorry I've been quiet lately, I actually I got covid :O don't worry though, I quarentined and am totally cleared by doctors now. This isn't much, but I hope wherever you are, and whatever is going on (and whether or not you have the coronavirus!), it makes your day a little better. Thanks so much for popping in, leave kudos and comments if you feel so inclined <3


End file.
